The Doll Princess
by ChibiRachel89
Summary: I wrote this story just to be random. Please review. Princess Rosaline finds herself in the process of marrying a man she does not love, but as she is daydreaming about a unlikely rescue, a mysterious young man crashes the wedding and sweeps her away.
1. Chapter 1: Every Little Girl's Dream

"Every little girl dreams of her wedding day."

_'But not all dreams come true.' _Rosaline thought this as she waited for the doors to open so her wedding march could begin. Her dream was no different from any other princess. She wanted to live happily ever after with the one she loved. The doors opened. She stepped out of the threshold and slid gracefully into the room. Every head turned; thousands of smiling faces were focused on_ her. _And so, the doll princess began her march.

_Step. Pause. 'This is not **my** dream.' _

_Step. Pause. 'This is my kingdom's dream." _

_Step. Pause. "This is my parents' dream." _

_Step. Pause. Step. 'This was **never** my dream." _Rosaline slipped silently into place beside her soon-to-be husband, a sad smile painted carefully on her delicate rose petal lips. A single tear slid down her ivory cheek. Prince Charming saw the tear and mistook it as a tear of happiness. His smile broadened. "Soon." he mouthed to her and she suppressed a shudder. Turning slightly, Rosaline fixed her gaze forward as the preacher began the ritual that would bind her to this prince...forever.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever. The preacher talked about love and God, and how this union was blessed. Rosaline's mind began to wander. Beautiful pictures painted themselves perfectly in her mind and she smiled as she secretly admired them. She was dimly aware that the prince had caught her smile and was smiling proudly. _'Wouldn't it be nice if my true love came to rescue me right now?' _Rosaline thought as the preacher drawled on. Hearing her name called, Rosaline abruptly pulled out of her wonderful fantasy and caught onto what the preacher was saying. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." the words came without her ever thinking them. It seemed her mind was free to wander but her body was stuck in reality. "And do you, Prince Charming, take Princess Rosaline to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." the prince said, giving her the same smile that had won her parents over. Rosaline smiled back, but she didn't feel it. Her body was moving of its own will. "Then if there are no objections, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the--"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and several armed men stormed into the room. The guards waiting by the walls of the room rushed forth to meet them. One man seemed to slip through all the chaos and appeared before her in the second she took to blink. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was delayed." he told her as he reached for her. "Who are you?" she heard herself whisper and saw the surprise followed by worry cross the young man's face. "Rose...don't you remember me? It's Quin. Your--" "You insolent dog! How dare you try to steal my wife!" the prince barked before the young man could finish. "Never fear, my love. I shall protect you." he declared boldly, brandishing his rapier. Quin blinked at the slender sword and laughed as he drew a beautiful katana. The prince's face paled slightly but he quickly recovered and called Quin a fool for thinking he could defeat the great and noble Prince Charming! Or so he would've said, but Quin was in a bit of a hurry and knocked the foolish prince over the head with the hilt of his sword. Prince Charming went down with an ungraceful thud.

"Come, Rose. It's time to go." Quin said as he offered a hand to her. Rosaline shook her head. "I don't know you..." she whispered, her head starting to throb from all the confusion. Quin sighed and sheathed his sword. "Your **_real_** husband's going to kill me for this but..." He smiled impishly as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Immediately, Rosaline felt as if she'd been the one hit over the head with Quin's sword. Her body fell limp against his and her head lolled back as darkness swept through her mind. Quin scooped the unconscious princess up and carried her through the dying chaos and out to his horse. He settled her on the saddle first, then mounted up behind her and urged the horse forward. The horse galloped on, leaving behind the ruined wedding ceremony and its guests, and stealing the bride away.


	2. Chapter 2: A Four Year Nightmare Part 1

Pieces of her memory came back to her, all of them centering around Quin. How she had met him, what he was to her. What he'd never be. Everything about Quin came rushing back to her so fast that it made her head throb. She awoke with a start to find herself lying in a bed that her body recognized but her mind did not register. She sensed someone close by and bit back a scream when she saw a sleeping man in a chair beside the bed. 'It's just Quin.' she told herself as she took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh. The young man began to stir, causing Rosaline to freeze. "Morning." he whispered to her, staring at her with a deep and longing gaze. Rosaline swallowed, trying to force the large lump that had formed in her throat down. "Morning." she breathed, trying to remember if she had done anything intimate with this man, but she couldn't recall. "Don't worry. I didn't rape you." he told her, guessing her frantic thoughts. "Oh." she said, slightly embarrassed that it had been so easy to read her.

"So do you remember who I am?" he asked, propping his head up with his hands. Rosaline nodded, slowly taking in his face, his hair, and reluctantly, his bare chest. Quin laughed. "I always sleep without a shirt on." he chuckled, noticing her disturbed expression. "Are you sure we didn't...do anything?" she asked, hoping he would put her fears to rest. "Yes, Rose. I wouldn't take advantage of you while you slept." he sighed patiently. Rosaline smiled, relieved. Then she frowned. "You kissed me." she accused. "I had to. It was necessary to make you remember me." Quin replied, not at all disturbed like she was. "Besides," he yawned as he leaned forward to hug her, "we've got worse things to worry about." Rosaline refused to let it go though. "But why on the lips?" she protested. Quin smiled. "Like I said, it was necessary. A kiss on the forehead or on the cheek wouldn't have made you remember me." he explained, grinning his imp-like smile. "You liked it way too much." Rosaline muttered to herself. "Maybe...So are you saying you didn't?" he asked with a smirk. Rosaline blushed and punched him in the arm. "You said I have a husband. I'm not supposed to enjoy it!" she snapped. "But you did." he pressed, his smirk turning into a grin. "I did not!" Rosaline spat, horrified, and hit him again.

Quin reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Rosaline smiled gently. "Quin, who is my husband?" she asked, feeling terrible for not being able to remember such an important fact. Quin sighed and pulled back, settling himself more comfortably on the chair. "First off, Rose, do you even know what happened to you?" he asked, petting her head softly. "I..." She had to think, but all of her memories were attached to Quin and the wedding. She couldn't remember anything other than those two subjects. Quin frowned. "I'm not surprised you don't know. Rose, you were a doll for four years." he told her quietly. "A...doll?" she repeated, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. Quin nodded. "It's a strong spell that's not easily reversed. Nobles have used it for years to control their sons and daughters when it seemed like they were losing what little control they had." "How does it work?" Rosaline asked so suddenly that it surprised her, but she quickly guessed that was just how her mind worked. Quin shrugged. "I image like most mind control spells this one involves a command word that kind of throws you into a trance, but I don't know for sure if that's how it works. Only the nobles who've used the spell really know how it works." Rosaline frowned. "Do you think I'll go back to being a doll?" she asked quietly. Quin shook his head. "I'm going to protect you, Rose. You'll never go back to being a doll as long as I'm here to protect you." Rosaline smiled. Somehow, even though she had this foreboding sense that Quin's words were empty promises, his words soothed her.

"You must be tired. I'll let you rest." he said, noticing how she struggled to stay awake. "But I just woke up..." she protested. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Lie on your stomach." he told her. Entranced, she obeyed. Quin watched her adjust herself so that she was comfortable, but didn't touch her. He just watched as her eyes suddenly went wide as a familiar feeling washed through her body. Her heavy eyelids closed and instantly, she was asleep. "There, Arthur." he whispered gently. "You don't have to worry so much. Her body remembers, at least." And with that, he let the princess sleep.

_Rosaline sighed as she felt familiar fingers brushing her shoulders. Her body relaxed instantly at the touch and her mind immediately acknowledged that the hands massaging her were not Quin's, but someone extremely special: her husband, the man whom she couldn't remember at the moment. "Hush." she heard him tell her gently. "You're still not completely free of the spell yet. I'll be able to set you free once I see you again, so just hold on." "Okay." she whispered softly, and then she was asleep. _


	3. Chapter 3: A Four Year Nightmare Part 2

"Mother, where did Rosaline go?" Princess Sarai, Rosaline's little sister, asked as she rested her head on her mother's lap. "Your dear sister is visiting a cousin of yours. I've told you this already, Sarai." the queen replied wearily. "I know, mother. But how long will she be gone?" little Sarai asked as her mother stroked her head. "She'll be back any day now, my love." the queen told her. 'As soon as we find the gutter scum who kidnapped her.' she added to herself. Suddenly, Sarai sat up. "Where are you going, Sarai?" the queen asked, startled that her youngest child who rarely left her side was leaving her now. "To my room." the little princess replied, but as soon as she was out of her mother's bedroom, Sarai headed to the gardens to do some deep thinking. "Mother is lying to me." she thought as she walked. "But why? What has happened to my sister?" Sarai rounded the corner and stepped through the garden entrance. Immediately, a flood of memories showered her, causing her to smile. Rosaline came here often to get away from mother. It was her way of escaping the life they had been born into. But Sarai remembered the day when _he_ came into their lives and offered to take Rosaline away forever. Sarai didn't like _him_ because he made Rosaline smile more than Sarai did. She didn't want Rosaline to go away forever. "Mother said Rosaline will be home soon. I will wait for her here." she said, smiling softly. So little Sarai sat in the garden, waiting for her beloved sister to come back to her. Little did she know that plans were being made at that very moment for her sister's return.

_Meanwhile..._

Rosaline awoke to soft kisses on her brow. She smiled sleepily and looked up at the man standing over her, then her smile quickly faded when she didn't recognize him. "Rosaline." he breathed and she could practically feel the love he had for her. Her smile returned. "You must be--" she started to say but he quickly cut her off with a deep and passionate kiss--one that sent her mind reeling back and stole her breath away. When the kiss ended, she felt both weak and strong, ready to faint but also ready to fight. That one kiss was enough to bring back four years worth of memories she'd lost. "I...oh..." Rosaline swayed uneasily before the man, her husband, her Arthur, steadied her. "I remember." she whispered as he sat beside her on the bed. "I..." "I missed you!" Arthur cried, pulling her into a tight embrace. Rosaline laughed. "I missed you, too, my love!" Arthur squeezed her tight. "What a terrible four years you must've had, trapped in a body you couldn't control." Rosaline smiled softly and nodded. "Oh yes, my love. But not nearly as terrible as forgetting you." She bowed her head, ashamed. "Forgive me." Arthur lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. "There is nothing to forgive, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. Your parents are another story, though. What kind of monsters turn their own children into dolls?" _Dolls._ The word echoed inside her head. Rosaline clutched her aching head with both heads and squeezed her eyes shut. _Dolls. Doll. Doll..._ Suddenly, the room spun and Rosaline fell forward, losing consciousness before Arthur caught her in his arms. "Rosaline! Rosaline!"

"Rosaline!"

"Rosaline..."

_Rosaline..._

_"Rosaline, your hair's so soft and shiny." her mother cooed as she brushed her daughter's long black hair. Rosaline beamed proudly. "You're like a little doll, sweetie. My little doll." her mother added sweetly and the joy Rosaline felt seemed to make her heart swell. 'A doll.' Rosaline thought happily. "I don't mind being your doll, mommy." she told her mother matter-of-factly. "Then it's settled, Rosaline. You can be my little doll." her mother said, smiling. That smile...it was more than enough to make Rosaline accept her fate willingly. At the time, it was all she needed. Just that smile...for her._

_But things soon changed. Sarai came along and her mother's affections shifted towards her adorable little sister. Rosaline couldn't help the horrible feeling that burned her heart. She was determined to hate Sarai, but as time passed, Sarai managed to worm her way into Rosaline's heart, making it impossible for her to hate the adorable and loyal child. The pain of jealousy in Rosaline's heart died down but didn't die out. From time to time a new event would set her heart ablaze with misery. The very sight of her mother and her sister together, happy and smiling tore her apart. That smile was meant just for her and yet her mother shared it with Sarai. No. Sarai took that smile away from her and Rosaline had no hope of stealing it back. It was all too clear whom mother favored now. And so, slowly, Rosaline slipped into the background and became the daughter people only glanced at. Sarai was their mother's treasure now. But Rosaline would always be her doll._

_Then came that fateful day in the garden. Rosaline had been sitting there, dreaming of a life beyond the castle walls when a oddly dressed boy fell through one of the rose bushes. "Hello." she said without really thinking, and suddenly with that one word, a whole new world opened up for her. The boy who was called Arthur became her best friend and fed her need for attention. He eased the pain of jealousy she felt and opened her mind to new things. He asked her questions she'd never thought of before and in turn, she asked questions of her own. And soon...she was in love._

Rosaline blinked and found herself back to the present. "She caught us." she whispered, her almond eyes wide with surprise. "Mother caught us together in the garden." Arthur, who'd never left her side once during the whole flashback nodded solemnly. "Yes." "And that's when..." Rosaline sat up and smiled bitterly. "That's when I became mother's true doll..." Suddenly, Quin burst into the room. "Arthur! It's time!" he wheezed, out of breath from running. "Already?" Arthur asked, looking disturbed, "We haven't been here for one full day and they..." "They must have a scrying glass." Quin told him as he handed Arthur the flyer he'd been clutching so desperately. Arthur looked over the paper and scowled. "So...they know the princess is in this town. We've got to get her away." Rosaline looked up and gasped softly. Arthur and Quin followed her gaze. The image was there for a second then disappeared. Quin cursed under his breath. The image had been Rosaline's mother.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Strategy

The queen was furious. Everyone could see that but no one knew why. The king did his best to console her, but even he didn't know what had his wife so upset. He knew it was his duty as her husband to comfort her, but frankly he was terrified of her, and in truth he had every right to be, since even inanimate objects fell prey to her wrath. Finally, when the sun had long since set, his wife calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong. "My plan to keep our daughter safe has failed. I thought the guards I'd sent after that rogue had done their job, but he's with her right now." "So...if he's with her too long, the spell will break?" the king asked, still not completely following.

"No! If he marries her, our daughter will be lost to us forever! He'll corrupt her and nothing we say will get through to her!" "Well, there's no reason to get too upset, my love. All we need to do is seperate them." the king said, smiling. "My dear husband, you are an idiot. I've been trying to separate them for years now, and not even the most ancient binding spell I know can protect our daughter from this...this..." "Boy?" the king supplied. The queen shook her head, too furious to reply. Her mind was searching desperately for the answer to this threat, but nothing came up. "At least we have Sarai." the king offered softly. Suddenly, the queen smiled. "Sarai...yes...We still have her..." The king misunderstood his wife and hugged her lovingly. "There. See? A bright side to all this chaos." The queen nodded, already piecing together a plan. "Yes. A very bright side." she said distantly.

Meanwhile...

Rosaline stared at Quin, studying him with a growing sense of annoyance. That kiss still had her very much disturbed. She knew that it was necessary in order to bring back her memories of him, but still...something didn't seem right. Was there something she wasn't remembering? Rosaline was so deep in thought and so determined not to be seen watching Quin, that she bit back a terrible scream when Arthur came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Arthur chuckled and kissed her hair. "Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" he asked her sweetly. "No! No...I was just...oh..." Rosaline bit her lower lip and wondered how to tell Arthur exactly what was bothering her. Finally, she decided to just spit it out. She told him about the kiss and almost instantly regretted it. But she need not have worried. Arthur wasn't angry with her. Suddenly without warning, Arthur pushed past her and jerked Quin around to face him. "What the hell are you doing kissing my wife?!" he demanded. Quin scowled. "I needed to bring her memory back. A kiss was..." "Was a completely stupid thing to do!" Arthur snapped. "The kiss was completely necessary! And I didn't hear HER complaining!" Quin spat. "That's because she didn't know what the hell was going on, you ass!" Quin glared at him, but gave no reply. He knew full well that he had done wrong, but he refused to admit it. He acknowledged the fact that Arthur was Rosaline's choice, but he refused to deny his love for her. Arthur grabbed Quin by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Quin glared down at him, unflinchingly. "A kiss may've done the job, but it didn't HAVE to be a kiss. A hug would've worked just fine." Quin grinned impishly. "A kiss is the best way to break any spell." he said matter-of-factly. Arthur growled warningly, but Quin only laughed. He knew and Arthur knew that he was right. A kiss was probably the most powerful way to break just about any spell. Arthur gritted his teeth and socked Quin in the face. "You ever do that again and I'll KILL you." And then, he left. Quin rubbed his throbbing cheek, muttering curses under his breath. Rosaline waited for Arthur to pass her before she approached Quin. "So...A kiss was completely necessary, huh?" she said quietly--perhaps too quietly for Quin to hear. "Wha--?" Quin started to say when suddenly, Rosaline slapped him. "You know, Quin. You're a pervert." she spat as she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. Quin rubbed his other cheek, muttering under his breath, "Am not..."

Two hours later, Rosaline found herself slinking through the shadows with Arthur and Quin. Arthur led the way while Quin watched her back. They needed to get out of the city before Rosaline's mother sent a whole army to capture them. The three silent travelers were just about to reach the city's edge when suddenly, Arthur came to an abrupt stop. Rosaline gasped. "Sarai? What are you doing here?" she asked, sprinting past Arthur to scoop her little sister up in a loving embrace. "I missed you, sister." Sarai told her softly and hugged her back. Rosaline smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead. "How did you get all the way out here?" Arthur asked. Sarai smiled sadly. "Mother sent me." "By yourself?" Rosaline pressed. Sarai shook her head. "There are guards close by but I told them to watch between the houses. I need to talk to you, Rosaline. It's about mother." Rosaline nodded and looked at Arthur, then Quin. They both understood what she wanted but..."We can't afford to leave you two by yourselves." Rosaline stared at Arthur and sighed. "Okay." Then, turning to face her little sister, she smiled. "What about mother, Sarai?" "Mother says it's time to come home, Rosaline. She said you've had plenty of time to play around and that now it's time for you to rejoin the family." Rosaline drew back as though she'd been slapped. Come back to the family? Why would she--? "You have a fiance waiting for you to return. You're expected to be back home and married within a week. That's how much time mother's giving you to come of your own will." Sarai added after a slight pause. "And if she refuses?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth. "Then you'll leave mother no other choice." Sarai replied softly and immediately, Rosaline felt the weight of those words. Rosaline bit her lower lip and thought hard. Sarai watched her intently but said nothing. It was all up to Rosaline now. "Sister....come home." Sarai whispered softly. Suddenly, Rosaline felt a twinge in her heart. "I need you." Sarai added as tears swelled in her eyes. Rosaline felt torn. A life of freedom rested with Arthur, but how could she enjoy it if she knew her sister needed her? Besides, there was nothing but a life of imprisonment resting at home. Maybe..."Come with me, Sarai! You can live with me and we'll be happy together!" Rosaline chirped, but Sarai shook her head. "I'll get in trouble if I leave the castle." Sarai said softly. "Mother will get angry. She's already extremely upset with you, Rosaline." she said matter-of-factly. Rosaline clenched her fists. "Mother's always been upset with me, Sarai. Ever since Arthur set me free." Rosaline bowed her head. "Arthur...Sarai needs me. I'm going home." "Oh no you're not." Arthur said quickly. "Yes, I a--ahhh!!!" Arthur threw Rosaline over one shoulder and motioned for Quin to take Sarai. "What are you--?!" Sarai sputtered as Quin approached her in two large steps. "Sorry about this." Quin said and he truly looked sorry as he picked the tiny princess up. Sarai opened her mouth to scream, but Quin bounced her so suddenly that the princess clamped her mouth shut instead. "Quin, you can't keep her quiet by simply scaring her. If anything, that'll make her scream more." Arthur chided. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Gag her?" Quin snapped. "Uh, duh." Arthur spat and Quin sighed. "Alright." he said as he set the princess on her feet. "Again, sorry about this." he told her as he ripped a strip of his shirt off and gagged her. The princess screamed and screamed but Quin's gag muffled her screams pretty well. Rosaline beat her fists against Arthur's back, demanding that he let her and Sarai go, but instead, Arthur set her on her feet long enough so that he could pull her into a passionate kiss which not only wiped her mind clean of any real thought, but completely knocked her unconscious. "Sorry, darling, but I can't let you go." he told her as he lifted her onto his shoulder once more and started off. "Hurry, before the guards come after us." he told Quin, and then the two were off.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured!

The queen watched the two young men carry her daughters away from the oblivious guards with practiced calm. Part of her was furious that Sarai hadn't used magic to free herself, but she decided to wait before unleashing that fury later. She passed a hand over her scrying glass and sat back, making quick back up plans in case the guards didn't catch up to the boys. Just then, prince Charming entered the room. "Have you found them yet, my lady?" he asked her softly. "I have. The guards are after them now, but they're getting away." the queen replied calmly. "Then I'll go after them." the prince told her boldly. "And how do you intend to catch them?" the queen asked. "I'll gather some soldiers and wait for them in the next town." the prince replied, determined to rescue his bride. "Alright. Gather some soldiers and wait for them in the next town." the queen said, smiling on the inside at this unexpected back up plan. The prince bowed and turned to leave. "Oh, Charming. Take this." The queen tossed him a small purple vial. "It's for Rosaline. She'll most likely be flustered by all the excitement. Make sure she drinks that. It'll calm her down." the queen explained. The prince bowed again. "Thank you. You are a very kind woman." he told her sweetly and left. The queen smiled at her own cleverness.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Quin continued their journey towards the next town with about ten guards chasing them. "Geez! Don't these guys ever give up or get tired?" Quin asked as he ran with Sarai riding on his back. "They're mother's best soldiers. We call them 'forever fighters' because they never stop until they've captured their target." Sarai told him proudly. Quin scowled. "Do you want me to put the gag back in?" he asked her. "You're just mad that you're going to die soon." Sarai said with a determined grin. Arthur stopped suddenly, setting Rosaline on the ground behind him. "There's no point in running anymore. At this rate, they'll catch us before we reach the next town. It's best we fight them now." he said as he drew his sword. Quin let go of Sarai and smiled innocently when she glared at him. Arthur looked back at Rosaline, who was staring at the ground unblinkingly. She hadn't said a word since he first picked her up. "Rosaline?" he called, but she didn't answer. Rosaline closed her eyes and sighed. Her head was hurting her and she wasn't sure what to say to Arthur. It was obvious that he wasn't about to let her go without a fight, so what was she supposed to do? Arthur studied Rosaline for a moment longer before turning his attention to the approaching soldiers.

Rosaline opened her eyes and looked at Sarai, who was sitting unnaturally still and muttering something under her breath. 'A spell?' Rosaline wondered to herself. The soldiers were almost to them now. Quin grinned and let out a battle cry before charging to meet them. Arthur shook his head and followed. Sarai opened her eyes and smiled impishly. "Sarai, what did you do?" Rosaline asked, curious. "Watch." Sarai whispered, staring at the clashing warriors. Suddenly, all the warriors froze. Arthur muttered the word of release and pulled back his sword. "A pause spell? What the--?" "Run!" Sarai cried and took off in the direction of the next town. Rosaline jumped up and followed. "What are we doing, Sarai?" she asked as she ran. "Mother planned this. There should be soldiers waiting for us in the next town!" Sarai explained. Arthur turned around and saw Rosaline and Sarai running away. "Quin! The girls!" he called but Quin was still frozen. "Damn it!" he cursed as he ran to Quin and released him. "What the heck happened?" Quin asked. "No time to explain. The girls are escaping!" Arthur barked and started running towards the girls. Quin followed him, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

Just as Sarai had said, there were a line of guards waiting for them. Rosaline could see them waiting at the edge of the town, their armor glittering in the coming sunlight. She dared to steal a glance behind her and nearly choked on her breath when she saw Arthur so close them already. "Faster, Sarai!" Rosaline called. "I'm trying." Sarai wheezed. The guards were already rushing toward them. "Get them!" some called. "Hurry!" "Oof!" Sarai gasped as Arthur wrapped his arms around her and fell. Rosaline stopped and turned around. "Sarai!" she cried. "No! Go on! The prince is waiting!" Sarai called. "Rosaline!" she heard Arthur call her name, and a lump formed in her throat. She met Arthur's gaze and stood absolutely still, feeling torn between wanting to go home and wanting to be with the man she loved, even if she was a little upset with him for kidnapping her. She felt the guards rush past her and saw them surround Arthur and Sarai. A few more passed her and Quin drew his sword. Rosaline clenched her fists. "I...am...so...SICK OF THIS!!!" she cried and suddenly, a blinding white light exploded from her, swallowing everyone up. "Rosaline!" Arthur screamed, but his voice was absorbed by the light.

When the light cleared, everyone was frozen. Everyone but Rosaline and Sarai. Rosaline helped Sarai escape Arthur's frozen grasp and hugged her tight. "Go to the prince, Sarai, and tell him I can't leave Arthur." "Is that so?" a new voice asked. Rosaline turned and saw prince Charming walking towards her slowly. "You love this man?" he asked. "I do." she said boldly. "So much so that you'd abandon your family for him?" he pressed. "I..." her voice drifted off. "Think about it, Rosaline. If he truly loved you, he could never ask you to do such a thing. No honorable man would ever ask you to abandon your family for him." he said, glaring in Arthur's direction. "You don't know..." Rosaline whispered. "You don't know all the horrible things." her voice was shaking. She was losing her calm. She was scared and tired. She just wanted peace and to be with the man she loved. She wanted the fighting to stop and for her parents to let her be happy. She wanted...

Prince Charming closed the gap between them and embraced her. She flinched at his touch. "I love you, Rosaline. Please...forgive me." he whispered in her hair. Before she could respond, he swung her around so that her back was against his chest and forced a small purple vial to her lips. 'Potion!' Rosaline thought and pressed her lips into a tight line. "Hold her mouth open." Charming told a soldier and the soldier reached for her. Rosaline thrashed and clenched her teeth. 'Arthur!' she cried in her head. 'Arthur! Remember what I taught you! Use the breaking spell!' she called desperately. Arthur heard her clearly but his thoughts were moving slowly. Breaking spell...Breaking spell. What was it?

"Arthur!" Rosaline cried aloud and Charming shoved the vial in her mouth. A fiery liquid spilled down her throat. She choked and sputtered as Charming removed the vial. 'Shit. Just break already!' Arthur roared in his head and tried to stand. Suddenly, the weight he felt on his arms and legs lifted, allowing him to rise. "Rosaline!" he cried as he drew his sword and threw himself at the prince. The prince released Rosaline so that he could draw his sword. Rosaline fell to her knees, still choking and gasping for breath. The prince met Arthur's sword and pushed him off. Arthur jumped back and lunged again, aiming for the prince's exposed neck. The prince ducked and thrust his sword towards Arthur's leg. Arthur blocked and swung again. Rosaline heard the fighting and turned to watch. Her vision was starting to blur, but she could just barely make out Arthur dodging the prince's sword thrusts. "Arth..ur..." her words were slurred. 'Drug?' she thought sluggishly. And then...her mind snapped together and everything was clear. Her body relaxed and she even smiled. She wasn't sure why the prince and Arthur were fighting, but she was sure it wasn't something she had to worry about.

"Rosaline! Rosaline!" Arthur called, but Rosaline seemed to be unaware of him. Sarai wriggled out of her guard's grasp and ran to her sister. "Rosaline!" she cried, but Rosaline simply smiled even wider. "Arthur, something's wrong with Rosaline." Sarai cried. "I know! Charming made her swallow something!" Arthur called. "Rosaline! Snap out of it!" Sarai cried, shaking her sister. Rosaline giggled and grinned. "Rosaline, come ON!" Arthur yelled when suddenly, Rosaline blinked. "Okay." she said simply and stood up. She continued to smile as she approached the two fighters. "No, Rosaline. It's too dangerous!" Sarai cried. "Rosaline, stay there!" Arthur yelled. "Okay." Rosaline said and stood still. "Damn it. See, Sarai? This is why we didn't want to go back!" Arthur yelled. "But mother just wanted..." Sarai protested but Arthur knocked prince Charming over the head with the hilt of his sword (the poor guy), causing the prince to collapse once more. "What's best?" Arthur finished for her. "Fuck that."

"What do we do?" Sarai asked as the guards surrounded them. "Rosaline, snap out of it!" Arthur called, but Rosaline simply smiled as the guards drew in closer. Rosaline curtsied as the guards opened the circle wide enough for someone to enter. "Mother." she whispered happily. "Mother..." Sarai whispered as the queen entered the circle. "It's good to see you again, my dears." said the queen, giving the three of them her brightest and most cunning smile.


End file.
